


Paradise(by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong
Summary: WinWin/Jaehyun





	Paradise(by KK）

**Author's Note:**

> 现在是平安夜，再过几分钟就到了圣诞节，既然之前承诺了要在圣诞发文，就算再忙 还是要实现承诺 请大家上车~~

1

 

坐在沙发里的男人双腿交叠，手里拿着一张纸条，静静的看着，一众人安静的站在他身后，低头不敢直视

“少爷，小少爷他 是昨晚消失的，应该 是听到了我们的谈话然后。。。”一个眉眼清冷的男人低头说道“今天已经派人去找了”

“呵，找到了不用带他回来，既然他想闯闯，就由他去吧”男人将纸条随意扔到地上，站起身 ，合体的西装衬托出修长的双腿和标准倒三角身形“平时都把他保护的太好了，TEN 他也该吃点苦头了”

“是”被叫TEN的男人看着那人走远，然后弯腰捡起地上的纸条，纸条上歪歪扭扭的写着几个大字

哥哥，你头疼的事情我会帮你解决哒！！！

 

五颜六色的灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐吸引着一个又一个孤独寂寞的人来此寻欢，空气中混杂着各种气味，昏暗的灯光下，男男女女在舞池里扭动着自己的身躯，不时有人相互打了个暗号就扭头去了楼上汇合，开启美好又糜烂的夜晚，只是 还有一些人视线不自觉望向角落里，那里的一桌人衣着不菲，不少女士想要借着醉酒借机靠近皆被挡回

“喂，你确定他今晚会出现在这里？”被围坐到中间的小少年小声问道，少年短发刚刚齐耳，露出大大的招风耳，配上栗色头发 更让少年显得像颗新鲜圆润的栗子

“昀昀，你确定你哥知道你今天来这？”旁边蓝色衬衣少年有些疑惑的问道”你不是自己偷偷来的吧”

“喂，黄仁俊，你是我朋友还是我哥朋友？”

“我是你朋友，但是我更怕你哥，当年因为跟你翻墙出学校，我被你哥瞪了一眼，连做了3天噩梦，太恐怖了，明明是你带着我爬墙，你哥却总觉得是我带坏你，啧”黄仁俊摆摆手，似乎不想再回想，认识董思成以来，从小到大没少给他背锅

“哎呀，我哥哪有你说的那么恐怖啊”董昀昀心虚的喝了口面前的饮料，不再理会黄仁俊

旁边一直没说话的安静青年默默的发了个信息，然后若无其事的和一边糯米团子一般的少年聊天

“喂，你俩不要说悄悄话啊，辰乐，你确定你家保镖和你说的郑在玹今天来这里？？”

“哎哟，你已经问了三遍了董少爷！！！”糯米团子一般的少年嘟嘟囔囔的喊道，这一桌人，若不是身份惊人加上黄仁俊用力拍下的身份证，酒吧门口还真不一定能进来，一个个长得都像是未成年

围坐在中间的招风耳少年，董昀昀，大名董思成，威神集团小少爷，从小在蜜罐里溺爱长大，可以说是不知人间疾苦，从小到大的玩伴也是此时坐在旁边的几人，身穿蓝色衬衣的黄氏集团小少爷黄仁俊和钟氏集团小少爷钟辰乐，也就是那个糯米团子，外加钟氏集团表少爷，安静的青年钱锟

这几个人从小到大，闯的祸零零总总加起来，就没断过，小到幼儿园拽小女生辫子到初中时期掀人家裙子这些事都干过，高中就是逃课打架玩游戏，该叛逆的都判了，也都逆了，这不 董昀昀在某一天回家时候偷听到哥哥和TEN的说话，知道现在N集团的执行长也就是创始人唯一的孙子郑在玹自从归国接手公司后，明里暗里的抢了不少原本属于威神的生意，董昀昀气不过，这才找了几个小伙伴，想着暗算一下郑在玹

钱锟揉揉额头，不明白自己怎么混进了这几个混世小魔王的圈子，他只是不巧的在钟辰乐家做客，然后不巧的听到了他们的谈话就被拉来这里，而他看上去 似乎更像是这群混世魔王的监护人，虽然他不想承认

“喂，来了”黄仁俊碰碰董思成胳膊，示意他看过去

董昀昀抬起头伸着脖子往那边看，视线所及 只能看到一个圆乎乎的后脑勺，董昀昀撇撇嘴“什么呀”

突然，他看着吧台边上搔首弄姿的女人，计上心来，勾勾手喊过两个小少年“一会儿，这样。。。这样。。然后。。。”

钱锟看着几个人不停变换的表情，只觉得额头突突直跳，心下道 TEN怎么还不来，这几个小魔王今晚看来不闯祸是不会走了

黄仁俊起身去到吧台，然后和那边穿着清凉 不知年龄的女人小声交流着，钟辰乐豪气的抬抬手唤来服务员，示意服务员在楼上开一间房，然后顶着服务员异样的眼神拍下自己身份证，狠狠地说“老子成年了！！！”

两个人对着董昀昀比了个OK的手势后，董昀昀甩甩头发，顶着两个小的崇拜的眼神和钱锟无语的表情出场了

 

2

 

 

郑在玹正在和金道英叙旧，两个人也是好久没见，郑在玹自从回国后就一直忙于打理整合公司业务，这会儿终于空闲下来，约了金道英一起，也顺便想谈一下合作问题

“你的清水帮都搞定了？”金道英看着老友，一脸促狭“我就说 你这小子这些年在国外没学多少好的吧，看着一表人才，其实一肚子都是坏主意，那群老家伙是不是被你吓住了？”

郑在玹解开一颗扣子，扯了扯衣领，语气轻松“我早就告诉过他们，别来找我晦气，我这个人 最喜欢斤斤计较，偏偏他们喜欢往枪口上撞，我有什么办法”

“呵，谁会想到，白白嫩嫩的郑少爷竟然就是道上一直神秘的JAE啊”

“不说这个，上次我和你谈的那个案子你考虑得怎么样？我们N集团，可是很想分一杯羹啊”

“我现在这个案子是威神集团在做着”金道英端着酒杯轻抿一口“我们和威神一直以来合作的都不错，你要知道 突然换合作伙伴，我们的风险也很大”

“我觉得，你更应该考虑一下国际影响，我们集团在北美和欧洲都有子公司，而你们集团下一步 我猜，是要转战海外吧？而威神 似乎目前只开发了中国区域”

董昀昀走到他身后时刚好听到这句，瞬间怒火中烧，靠 挖人墙角还说的这么理直气壮，中国区域怎么了？！！你俩破地方加起来也没中国区域人多！！！

“哥哥”董昀昀拍拍郑在玹肩膀，然后凑到他跟前“不好意思，大冒险输了，帮个忙呗”

郑在玹转头撞上一双波光流转的眸子，小少年拥有着独特的神韵，上挑的丹凤眼如流水一般波动，顾盼生辉，郑在玹被这双眼睛吸引，全然忘了回答

董小少爷看人呆楞楞的，不禁笑了出来，郑在玹只觉得心间开出了大片大片的睡莲，淡雅 清新

“哥哥不回答，我当你答应了啊~~”董思成蹲到他面前，欺身凑了上去，嘴唇贴上他的，似乎还有些酒味，他不自觉地舔了舔，然后皱起眉头“好苦，你喝的什么酒啊”

郑在玹惊讶的看着小少年贴上自己的嘴唇，还像小孩子一样舔了舔，只觉得一下一下都像是小猫爪子挠在心口上，他盯着董昀昀贴着自己嘴唇的动作然后注意到他视线看向自己身后，后面似乎传来一声声的倒计时，然后带动着周边看好戏的人一起加入倒计“五 四 三 二 一，WOW~~~”

少年笑了开来然后起身拍拍郑在玹肩膀，“好啦~我的任务完成了，谢谢哦~~”

郑在玹挑眉，然后一把拉住少年，扯进怀里，看着少年惊讶的瞪大眼睛，然后笑着说“刚才让你占了便宜，现在 是不是该还回来？”

“哈？！”董思成不可思议的张大嘴巴，下意识地看向钱锟他们几个，只见那几个人也是一脸惊讶的呆愣状，董思成气急 冲着他们喊道“卧槽，你们就在那看着老子被非礼么！！！“话音刚落就被郑在玹一个翻身按在沙发里，亲了上去

比起刚刚董思成蜻蜓点水的根本不能叫接吻的吻，这下可是实打实的唇枪舌战，董思成所有的挣扎和呜咽都被吞下，胳膊被人压下，郑在玹强势的挤入他双腿间，疯狂的掠夺着他的甜美，先是轻轻的撕咬拉扯，然后便是辗转撕磨 寻找出口，董思成只觉得灼热得气息扑面而来，还带着酒味的唇连带着强硬的气势压下来，董思成毫无招架之力，挣扎间再看向黄仁俊几人，已经完全被吓住，董思成瞬间觉得交友不慎，早知道叫TEN哥来了。。。

一旁的金道英已经趋于石化，天知道他上一秒还在震惊郑在玹被人强吻了，结果没等他嘲笑一番 下一秒就是小少年被郑在玹压在身下毫无还手之力的被吃尽了豆腐，啧 真可怜，郑在玹可是风月场老手，这小朋友 道行有点浅啊，再看看他的同伴们 嚯 这清一色的 童子鸡吧。。。

郑在玹放开董思成时，董小少爷已经趋于瘫软，他推开郑在玹挣扎着想站起来，还差点腿软坐到地上，郑在玹好心的将胳膊环过他腰间然后将人揽到自己怀里，舔舔唇角，这个少年 不出意外的 很美味

“你。。。你。。。你个流氓！！！”董思成小手颤颤巍巍指向他，然后看向黄仁俊”大黄你打给我哥了没啊！！！”

“啊？？”黄仁俊眨眨眼这才反应过来，连忙掏出手机开始打电话，董思成瞬间觉得内心荒凉，在他绝望时钱锟走了过来

“郑先生，昀昀还小，只是刚刚成年而已，他刚才的举动只是因为玩大冒险输了才冒犯了你，况且 他是威神集团Johnny先生的弟弟，也就是这位金道英先生的合作伙伴，不如 就此算了？” 钱锟一席话说的不卑不亢，郑在玹挑眉望向怀里的董昀昀，董昀昀疯狂点头，如同上了发条的青蛙玩具

“可是，我觉得 正因为他是Johnny先生的弟弟，我更应该好好关照一下啊，是么？刚刚是昀昀的大冒险，刚好我也和道英在玩这个，现在 不如再由昀昀来完成我的大冒险？”郑在玹脸不红心不跳的说着，金道英一口酒喷了出来

“咳，咳咳咳，那个 我和泰容约了一会见面的，那个 我就先走了，在玹呐，下一次再聊”金道英什么人，精的像只兔子的人物，哪会看不出郑在玹这是看上人家小少爷了，这会儿只怕已经满脑子黄色废料了，哪能这么容易放人，但是 牵扯上他就不好了啊，金道英飞快地开车逃离现场

董思成以为自己听错了，他推推郑在玹胸膛“你说什么？！！”

“呵”郑在玹一手托住他的后脑，一只手用力将他揽到身前，董思成被人控制住完完全全贴在对方身上，然后听到他凑近了轻声说道“我说，我有个大冒险需要昀昀帮我完成呢，礼尚往来啊”

“郑先生！”钱锟看向黄仁俊，眼神询问他电话接通没，看着黄仁俊面如土色的摇摇头，他悲哀的觉得 董小少爷有点玩火自焚了

“告诉Johnny，他弟弟我借走两天，改天亲自上门归还”郑在玹打横抱起董昀昀，不顾怀里人的挣扎往外走着，钱锟三人想要阻止却被郑在玹保镖拦住，只能眼睁睁的看着叫天天不灵叫地地不应的董小少爷被人公主抱出了酒吧

“昀傻，这是要破处了么？”震耳欲聋的音乐里，黄仁俊的声音格外的清晰

钱锟和钟辰乐对视一眼，想起董小少爷的弟控哥哥，欲哭无泪。。。

 

 

3

 

 

董思成是被扔进车里的，扔进去时还被人打了屁股，他捂着屁股飞速的躲到角落，郑在玹心情好的没有理会他，而是冷静的下达开车指令 

“喂，我告诉你啊，你这属于绑架！我哥会来找我的！！”董昀昀对着郑在玹咧咧嘴，小虎牙呲出来，看在郑在玹眼里，只觉得奶凶奶凶的

“刚好，我也有些工作上的事情要和Johnny谈，他来找我 正合我意”

董昀昀这下苦了脸“你想找我哥你去找他啊，绑我算什么呀？”

“如果我没记错，好像是昀昀你自己找上我的？”郑在玹闭着眼睛仰躺在椅背上，好笑的开口

董昀昀内心急得抓耳挠腮，也不知道锟哥他们找没找到哥哥，他打算的是很好啊，先用自己吸引郑在玹注意，然后勾引他去楼上房间，钟辰乐准备了一杯加料的酒，他先哄他喝下然后再唤来早就安排好的女人，只为了拍下郑在玹的不雅照然后公布，以此打击一下他，哪知道郑在玹是被他吸引了没假，问题是 进度有点快啊，这都直接奔家里了，董昀昀急的快哭了，从小到大，他哪受过这委屈，心里一百万个后悔偷跑出来

郑在玹用余光扫到角落里挠心挠肺的董昀昀，不动声色的嘴角微微弯起

 

“喂~~~~~”董思成趴在卧室大床上，有气无力地喊着，从被扔进这间房开始，他就各种找寻可能逃离得方法，可是 全都失败了，甚至郑在玹都在进了房门后就不见踪影

“昀昀是想我了么？”董思成飞速的爬起来，循着声音望过去，却发现郑在玹从另一个方向推门进来，原来那里还有门？？！！董思成留了个心眼

“喂，你请人来做客，也该给杯水吧？”董思成撇撇嘴，“或者 给件换洗衣服？？”

“昀昀似乎适应得很快”

“你就是想见我哥嘛，你手机给我，我帮你打电话好了”

郑在玹看着他理直气壮地伸出手，把自己的手机递上去“昀昀卖哥哥这么快的么？”

“咳，那个 我哥和你生意上的事情嘛，我又不懂”董思成摸摸鼻子转过身背对着他拨通电话

-昀昀？

-TEN哥？？

-这么晚怎么打电话来？你哥睡了

-哈？那个。。。那个郑在玹想和他谈谈唉。。

-一定要现在么？这几天你哥哥太累了，好不容易刚刚睡下

-那。。。那明天我哥醒了，让他往这个手机上回个电话吧，先让他好好休息吧

-嗯，好的，昀昀也早点休息

-嗯嗯

挂掉电话，董思成深吸口气，哥哥最近一直很忙，他实在是不忍心再把哥哥叫醒，只是忽然想到 TEN哥怎么不问我为什么和郑在玹在一起呀？挠挠头，董思成把电话扔给郑在玹

“我哥明天会联系你的”

“好”郑在玹将手机放进口袋，然后向前一步贴近他“那。。昀昀 我们先休息？”

“谁跟你我们，赶紧给我出去！！！”董思成听到他的话瞬间炸了毛，拎起旁边装饰用得高尔夫球杆就将人推赶了出去

“好好好，我可以出去，但是 你不允许逃跑，知道么？”

“我能跑哪去！！”董思成瞪眼

“昀昀，如果让我发现你逃跑，会有惩罚哦”郑在玹意外的并没有再说多什么，耸耸肩配合的走了出去

好容易将门关上，董思成一秒钟锁上门，然后疏了口气，哼 不逃跑？当他傻啊，还能真坑他哥啊，切

 

深夜

董昀昀缓缓睁开眼，黑暗中迅速眨了几下，然后轻手轻脚的起身，灯也未开，凭着记忆循着方向走过去

找到了！！手触到门把的那一刻，董昀昀是心思雀跃的，他小心翼翼的压下门把，轻轻到了开来

黑暗中董昀昀看不清这是到了哪里，但是他不敢开灯 只得轻轻触摸着往前走着，腿部不小心被绊了一下，董昀昀捂着嘴巴栽了下去，可是预想中的疼痛并未袭来，他小心的按了按，内心松了口气，应该是床褥

床褥！！！董昀昀内心警铃大震，慌慌忙忙就要起身

“啪嗒”灯被打开，董昀昀下意识的转头躲避刺眼灯光，待稍稍适应后，他才慢慢抬头看过去，郑在玹双手插在口袋，倚在墙边微笑看着他

不知是不是心虚，董昀昀总觉得他的微笑带着不怀好意

“昀昀，你没有遵守约定“

“哈？我 我起来是想上厕所的，可是 没开灯看不清，看不清哈哈哈哈哈”董昀昀蹦起来，径直就往自己房间走去，却被人一把拉住

“我以为你喜欢这间房间”郑在玹拉过他，将人转了过去，待看到怀里的人瞪大眼睛失去言语能力时，凑近他耳边“喜欢么，昀昀？”

董思成这才看清楚房间全貌，这。。这竟然是间调教房！！！！！他刚刚躺的那张床 床头就是各种恐怖的性玩具，一应俱全，董思成张大了嘴巴，下意识往后退了一步，却被人抱了个满怀

“昀昀，我是不是说过，不乖的孩子要惩罚？”

董昀昀机械性的回头，大眼里满是恐惧和迷茫，郑在玹一把横抱起他，往床边走去，可怜的董昀昀，此刻大脑还在当机中

郑在玹俯身看着身下依旧没回过神的少年，心情大好，低头吻住他的下唇，然后慢慢侵入，董昀昀这才回过神，暗中开始挣扎用力，无奈 小身板实在无法与之抗衡，嘴里是强势男性味道，郑在玹可能刚抽过烟，带着淡淡烟草味，极具占有欲的舌尖在他口腔肆意，董昀昀挣脱不开，口水顺着嘴角滑落

“嗯。。唔。。。你 你个混蛋，你是故意的！！”董昀昀口齿不清的控诉着，无奈身上的人依旧没有放过他的意思，董昀昀坏心的想要以退为进，主动张开嘴巴来迎合对方，在对方唇舌缠上来时用力咬下，却被对方识破，巧妙地避开，董昀昀咬到了自己的舌尖，疼的眼泪都要掉下来

郑在玹抬起头看着身下捂着嘴巴眼角含泪的少年，好笑的揉揉他的脑袋“怎么这么傻，嗯？”

“你#……￥#……”董昀昀捂着嘴巴，舌头疼的话都说不利索

郑在玹居高临下的看着他，斜睨的角度让董昀昀内心害怕，他不得不小心告饶“我 我真的不是想要逃跑的，明天 明天哥哥就会联系你的，你 你可不要乱来！！！”

郑在玹并未回答，他扯过床头软质手铐，将人铐了上去，董昀昀这下是真的心里没底了，着急的他却又想不出什么好办法来帮助自己，只得一声声的威胁道“郑在玹！！！我告诉你 你敢对我做什么，威神集团不会放过你的！！！我哥 我哥也不会放过 唔。。。。“

回应他的是郑在玹扯开他的衣服，咬住他的乳尖，董昀昀痛的弓起腰，却又被按回去，然后就是一阵湿热而富有技巧的舔舐，董昀昀紧咬着牙齿，不敢再出声

郑在玹似乎对他的胸部异常感兴趣，舌尖玩弄着乳头，按压挤弄，另一只手还不忘大力的揉捏，董昀昀实在忍不住哼唧出来，“卧槽 你 你对胸这么喜欢，找女人去啊！！！啊啊啊啊”

郑在玹咬了一口，满意的听到身下人的痛呼，好笑的说道“昀昀，你说话只会增加我的兴趣，你可以多说点，而且 女人哪有你好看“

董昀昀用力瞪了他一眼，在郑在玹起身后死命的扑腾着，结果除了把自己类的够呛，一点位置都没挪动

董昀昀在看到郑在玹手里拿着东西回来时，吓得开始语无伦次“你。。。你。。。你个变态！！！”

郑在玹不管他将他双腿拉至最大，露出了下身隐蔽处，然后摩梭着几个手里小巧的跳蛋，董思成看着他 胆战心惊

“郑。。郑在玹，我错了 我真的错了，我不应该招惹你的，真的，你 你就放了我吧，我保证 以后再也不出现在你面前！！！“

“嗯？“郑在玹抬起眼看向他，董昀昀在他的眼睛里看到了风雨欲来

 

 

4

 

 

“昀昀想逃离我？以后再也不见？！”郑在玹说完就挤入他双腿间，拿起润滑液就挤了进去

突然被冰凉袭击，董昀昀不安分的想要闭起双腿却被郑在玹一把制住，随后就是一只手指伸了进去，董昀昀猛的往上一窜又被人按着腰扯了回来“安分点，不然 受罪的是你”

“卧槽!!”郑在玹又伸进一只手指，两只手指在里面抠挖挤压，董昀昀痛苦的小脸紧皱，卧槽 男人和男人，这么疼的么！！！！

郑在玹看着董昀昀挣扎未果，歪过头去随着自己手下抽查速度小声呻吟着，他兀的抽回手指，然后 将手里的把玩的跳蛋打开调至低档，慢慢开始在董昀昀身上游走

董昀昀只感觉所到之处酥酥的又麻麻的，他扭动着身体却无从躲避，郑在玹慢慢将其移至敏感的乳头处，原本压抑的呻吟脱口而出，董昀昀难受的磨蹭着，不知道是想要更多 还是想要他拿开

“不要 不要这样”董昀昀眼眶都红了，他可怜的看向郑在玹，然后看到郑在玹慢慢将跳蛋下移，在穴口外转圈，不过一会儿，董昀昀就觉得下面已经慢慢湿润

“昀昀都湿了，喜欢么？”郑在玹舌尖舔过嘴角，然后一下将其推了进去

“唔。。。”低速的震动让董昀昀觉得全身的细胞似乎都长开了，他想要紧闭双腿被却郑在玹制住，无奈的大腿磨蹭着郑在玹腰侧，郑在玹无动于衷的默默将跳蛋开至最大档

“啊啊啊啊啊”董昀昀不自觉地叫了出来，“呜呜呜呜”从上到下的痉挛让董昀昀眼泪横流，他大力的晃动着腰肢，腿也乱踢着，无奈这些举动似乎让跳蛋往里进的更深了些

“呜呜呜，在玹 郑在玹。。”董昀昀嘴角都流出津液，郑在玹探下身子舔弄着“昀昀是不是很舒服，下面湿的不行了”

“呜呜呜，求 求你放过我啊啊啊啊啊”郑在玹趁着他不注意有伸进去一只手指，手指推着跳蛋往深处去，在肠壁碾磨震动，董昀昀只觉得自己要疯掉了

“啊！！！”声音拔高，董昀昀眼神都已经涣散，郑在玹轻轻咬了他肉嘟嘟的脸颊“找到了啊”

说完便将跳蛋全部推到那处，董昀昀的尖叫呻吟被郑在玹全权接收，一股白浊喷射出来

“啧，昀昀只靠后面就高潮了呢，昀昀 这个样子 你还能喜欢女人么？”郑在玹凑上去吻掉少年睫毛上的泪珠，然后在董昀昀还沉浸在高潮的空档闯了进去

“唔”郑在玹的东西毕竟要大太多，董昀昀痛的整张小脸都皱在了一起“好痛。。出去 你出去！！！”

董昀昀像是被捕捉到岸上的鱼，胡乱的扑腾着，无奈 全身被网罩住，只能被迫承受，郑在玹并未将跳蛋取出，此刻董昀昀只觉得郑在玹每一次的入侵都将跳蛋挤压至最深处，吓得他鼻涕眼泪横流

“呜呜呜，郑在玹，太深了，太深了啊啊啊啊，会取不出来的，真的 真的会坏掉的啊啊啊啊”

董昀昀的语无伦次取悦了身上的郑在玹，跳蛋在里面也碾磨着他的宝贝，带给他新的体验，这间房间其实他这是第一次踏入 也是第一次用，下面人弄了这间房无非是想给他找乐子，无奈他其实没有这方面的爱好，但是 他所有的劣根性在对上身下哭喊着的人时似乎都爆发了出来，第一眼看到董昀昀的眼睛时，他就告诉自己，这个人 他一定要得到

董昀昀的双手不知道什么时候已经被解开，但是他也已经无力支撑，他扯着对方已经被揉成一团的真丝衬衫想要挣扎起身，郑在玹”好心”的满足他，手伸到他腰后将人拉了起来，董昀昀整个人坐到了郑在玹怀里，这个体位使下身被进入到更深的位置，董昀昀后仰的脖颈伴随着尖叫而来，郑在玹凑上去埋头在他锁骨啃咬

一个又一个吻痕出现在董昀昀颈窝，双臂被人拉到对方颈后堪堪放着，身子随着每一次的大力顶撞律动，董昀昀此刻已经全然无念无想，最终在对方射出来时，承受不住晕了过去

郑在玹保持着这个姿势将人揽过来靠在自己肩头，他低头吻了吻对方的眉眼 鼻尖 然后是嘴角 颈窝，抽出已经瘫软的性器，然后抱起人去往浴室

夜 还长，来日 方长。。。

 

郑在玹睁开眼睛看到趴在自己怀里睡得昏天黑地的少年喜欢的紧，亲了亲他的头发，然后在看到少年微微颤动的睫毛时，坏心的装睡闭了眼睛

董昀昀睁眼看到的是郑在玹放大的睡颜，白嫩的皮肤和完美温和的五官，和昨晚那个恶劣折磨他的人实在是联系不到一起，董昀昀小心的起身，想在郑在玹醒来前逃走

掀起被子轻手轻脚起身的董昀昀没发现他以为睡着的人嘴角的笑意，他一只脚刚刚落地，就被腿软的跌坐在地上，然后身子不由自主的低了下去，直至趴在地毯上轻声喘息呻吟

“昀昀要去哪？”郑在玹坐起身子倚在床头看着跪趴在地上的人儿

“你。。。你竟然。。。”董昀昀被刺激的难以说出一句完整的话，他没想到 昨晚塞到他体内的跳蛋，竟然还没有取出，而刚刚 郑在玹将档位调至了最大

“唔。。昀昀昨晚很舒服不是么？”郑在玹光着身体捞起地上的人，轻易的将人压至身下

“啊哈。。不 不要了，真的 身体好痛。。。“董昀昀眼泛泪光 小手搭在郑在玹肩头，小声啜泣着

“那。。昀昀要不要答应我 以后和我在一起？“郑在玹恶劣的将晨勃的物什抵在由于昨晚过度使用而红肿的穴口处碾磨着

董昀昀惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，尖利的牙齿咬着下唇，眼睛里的怒气郑在玹轻易就能看到，他将下身抵进去了一点点，然后感受着董昀昀的手指在他背上用力的抓下一道

“你别。。。我 我答应你”董昀昀歪过头去，不再看他

“乖”郑在玹这才撤了出来，不在折腾他，低头亲了亲他的眼角“那昀昀要记住自己说的这句话，从现在开始，昀昀就是我的人了，不要想着逃离我 不要想着背叛我，嗯？不然 昀昀，后果不是你能承受的”郑在玹起身松开他去了浴室解决自己的问题，董昀昀躺在床上松了口气

彼时的董昀昀并不清楚自己随口说下的一句话竟然就将自己的终身这样草率的交代了，以至于后来发展 董昀昀有口难言


End file.
